


Bewitching Hour

by Popsmart



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsmart/pseuds/Popsmart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenaged Castiel has to take his annoying little brothers to an amusement park on Halloween, while Dean Winchester is working the corn maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitching Hour

"Come on, Castiel!" Gabriel wined as he tugged his big brother through the gates of the haunted amusement park.  
"Gabriel, relax. We have until midnight to do everything, so there's really no rush. It's only seven." Castiel soothed, taking his brother's hand off of his hoodie.  
Castiel hadn't even wanted to go to the park, but Luci already had plans, so it was Cas's job to take Gabriel and Billy.  
Excited and scared screeching echoed all over the park as kids and teens flowed in and out of haunted houses, rides, and other sorts of stuff Cas didn't find interesting. He was always a gentle soul, so he scared easily and wasn't very fond of it. "This is going to be a long night.." He muttered under his breath.

~~~~

Dean cackled and revved his chainsaw at people, scaring the out of the corn maze. The screaming made him happy because it meant more money for him to pay his dad back for losing money in a poker game.  
He had been out all day, frightening kids and working up a sweat in the mild warmth of the sunlight, so he was very delighted when the sun went down and it became dark and cool. It also meant that it'd be easier to scare little kids who wanted to wander off.  
"Dean!" Fenrick, Dean's boss shouted as he made his way towards Dean. "It's time for your break. Why don't you go cool off for a bit, eh? You've been out all day, even worked through your last break. Go have a drink or something."  
He smiled and patted Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded and headed off for the concession stands, using a rag he had in his pocket to wipe most of his dripping makeup off. He didn't understand why he had to have it if he wore a mask all day, but he didn't care very much, it was money either which way.  
On his way out of the maze, kids gawked at his outfit and even made a few babies cry, waving at teenagers and adults, high fiving kids that didn't find him scary, and eventually making his way to the drink stand.  
"Two Orange Jacks, please." Dean asked the worker. "You drink this stuff? It's just pumpkin spice mixed with energy drink, you know." She said as she handed him his drinks. "I know. I like it." He said sharply, a little annoyed.  
She giggled and wrote something on a napkin and handed it to him. "Just because I think you're cute when you seem grumpy." She winked and served the next customer. Dean rolled his eyes and read the napkin. It was her number and her name with a winky face. "No thank you..." Dean muttered as he scrunched up his face in disgust. As he went to crumble up the napkin and throw it away, a small bouncy ball hit him in the head.  
"Oh-! What the hell?!" He shouted as he rubbed his head, turning around to face a small tween, his hair about to his shoulders, wearing baggy clothing. "Don't you have any damn manners, kid?!" Dean shouted at him.  
The kid's face looked as if he were about to cry. "Gabriel!" A gruff voice huffed as a tall, slim figure in a purple hoodie jogged up to the two. "W-whats wrong?" Castiel huffed, kneeling down. For the first time he noticed Dean and he turned his face up to his. "Did you do something to my brother?" Castiel demanded, standing up.  
Dean threw his hands up in defense. "Look, man, your brother threw a ball at my head for no reason and just wants to stand there instead of apologizing like he should!" Castiel folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot.  
"I wouldn't speak either if some guy dressed like a serial killer were yelling at me." Dean rolled his eyes and gave the bouncy ball back to Castiel. "Teach your brother some manners, kid." Dean muttered to him as he walked by back to the corn field. "Be careful, Gabe..." Castiel whispered to him, patting his shoulder and leading him back to where he left Balthazar.

~~~~

A few hours later, Castiel wasn't able to find his brothers where he had told them to meet him. He looked nervously at his watch, looking around crowds of people. He spotted the bright, neon blue shirt that Gabriel was wearing near the corn maze. "Gotcha.." Castiel whispered triumphantly and dashed over to the corn field.  
Shrieking arose from the field, making Castiel stop in his tracks just at the entrance. He HATED to be scared, and he had no idea what was waiting for him in that maze, but he knew he had to find his brothers before it was time to go home, which wasn't very long.  
He trudged inside, dreading every second as he walked nervously around the rows of corn, screaming and shouting getting closer as he made his way around corners. Dean grinned broadly as he turned a corner, catching Castiel standing there, looking around. "Yell at me for your stupid brother..." Dean growled under his breath and revved his chainsaw, running at Castiel. He took off like a rocket, shoving through corn and turning corners. "LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" He yelled, his voice cracking as he ran. Both of their sneakers smacked the ground hard enough to make the noises echo like stampeding bulls. Castiel's shoelace snagged on a corn stem and sent him hurling to the ground.  
"P-please just leave me alone!" Castiel wined, wincing in pain as he struggled to get up. Tears streamed down his face as he blushed, embarrassed that he was frightened to the point of tears.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Dean apologized, taking his mask off and lowering a hand to help Cas up.  
"It's you.." Castiel mumbled, sniffing and wiping his face with his hoodie sleeve. "Yes, it's me. I just wanted to scare you, but I took it too far. I'm sorry.." Dean apologized once more as Cas got up using Dean's hand.  
"I just wanted to find my brothers.. It's almost time to go home, and I haven't seen them." Castiel sniffed once more, trying to calm himself. He was still shaking. "Gabriel? Well I scared him out of here before I came after you. I don't know about your other little brother, but I'm sure he shouldn't be far from Gabe." Dean reassured Cas and took his hand, wiping away his tears. "Let's go. I know the way out." He boasted and smiled. Castiel blushed once more and nodded.   
For the first time, Dean noticed that the boy was shorter than him, and even just a year or two younger.  
He led the way out of the maze, squeezing Castiel's hand as they pushed through corn. Castiel wasn't usually comfortable holding hands, but Dean's made him feel more safe and comfortable. They were rough, warm, and sweaty, much unlike Catiel's whose was soft and feminine.  
Dean got them out of the maze as he said he would, but he continued to walk with Castiel, hand in hand all the way to the food stand. "What are we doing?" Castiel questioned as he stood next to Dean while he ordered. "Two candy apples and a pack of sour gummy worms, please." Dean asked Marv, the worker he often talked to on break.  
"You didn't have to..." Castiel said softly, looking at the ground. "Of course I did, kid! I didn't mean to give you such a fright.. And I just want to make it up to you." Castiel nodded and accepted the candy apple and the worms.  
The two talked for a few minutes, getting to know each other slightly.  
"I'm working here to pay off some debts. My dad got real sore when I gambled away his money in a poker game his buddies proposed." Dean chuckled lightly, looking down at Castiel, who was sitting on the ground eating gummy worms. "I'm only here because my older brother Luci had plans tonight and my younger brothers, Gabe and Balthezar, wanted to come. I sort of had to.." Dean smiled and slid down the wall of the mirror house, sitting next to Cas. "Well... I'm glad you came." He whispered and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, but just as he went to land the kiss, Castiel hopped up and yelled, "There you two idiots are!" At his brothers as they walked up, smiling from ear to ear. "We had SO much fun! H-hey! That's the creep with the chainsaw who chased me!" Gabe exclaimed.  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "Well get ready you two, we need to go here in just a few moments." Gabriel and Billy groaned. "Hey! I expect that from Gabe, not you Balth!" Billy glared at Castiel. "I hate that name..." He grumbled and walked towards the gates with Gabriel. "Hey, wait up!" Castiel shouted, turning back to Dean. "I-I have to run.." He apologized, trying to hurry up the conversation. "Don't worry, kid." Dean gave a very gentle wave and Castiel knew he was upset, so he quickly wrote on a piece of paper and leaned down to peck Dean's cheek. "I had fun, so here's my number. Don't hesitate to call, okay?" Castiel called out as he began to jog off.  
Dean held his cheek, blushing and smiled down at the paper that read, "Call me.." With Castiel's number and a winky face. "Finally.." He sighed, smiling up at the sky.


End file.
